


Make It Beautiful

by littlehuntress



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is no longer a runner, he willingly gives himself up to Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Beautiful

His kisses are wildfire spreading through him, quick and devastating. Every touch is a promise he's making of never leaving him, bruises that won't ever fade away because he's claiming territory. He's a conqueror. The winner in a pointless war they began long ago. One only good for bringing them together. 

Will can't escape him, it had been foolish to think he could. All the time they spent apart he could only think about finding the man in front of him. Hannibal has a hungry look in his eyes as if he's about to leap and devour him. Will's insides tighten with anticipation. Those few scattered kisses were enough to light up his own desire. To make him open his lips and run his tongue over Hannibal's neck. Waiting, expecting. Keeping him as close as he can.

He's no longer a runner.

He wouldn't be able to leave, not now when Hannibal is a part of him. Not when he has welcomed darkness and he's on a new path. It's like he's seeing clear for the first time in ages and it's all Hannibal's fault for reaching deep into him and burying his heart within his own. 

He's no longer a runner because they're two sides of the same coin and they can't be separated. 

Because their chaos is a beautiful one.


End file.
